De olhos Bem Fechados
by Jul M
Summary: Como pessoas tão diferentes e de realidades de vida tão distintas poderiam conviver bem? Isabella sabia ser petulante quando queria, Edward odiava ser desafiado ainda mais por uma menina como ela... Mais uma MEGA fic escrita por Jul M, especialmente para você...


**PRIMEIRO CONTATO**

Era difícil dizer quem em todo Os Estado Unidos e até mesmo fora dele, não tivesse ouvido falar em Edward Cullen, o homem, segundos os jornais e a mídia em geral, sem coração, porém grande empresário. De acordo com a famosa Revista Personalidades, um homem extremamente sexy ao ponto de fazer uma mulher arrancar a própria calcinha...

O fato real era que E. Cullen é simplesmente um homem lindo, podre de rico e com um ego do tamanho do mundo. Pai de uma criança pequena de apenas cinco anos. Angel, como ele mesmo a chamava carinhosamente, mas que na verdade fora batizada com o nome de Evangeline. Uma linda menina de lindos olhos verde e cabelos cor de cobre, a pequena era incrivelmente inteligente além de imensamente encantadora. A menina tinha de seu pai todo o amor possível, ela era a única que conseguia tocar o coração do magnata sinistro...

–- Bom dia Sue! - Edward disse para a sua amiga e secretaria particular — Por favor, bloqueie esse número!

Ele lhe entregou um pedaço de papel com um número anotado e sorriu docemente para a mulher, que ele sabia que não lhe faria perguntas. Era sempre assim, Edward achava uma mulher bonita, dava encima e assim que conseguia levá-la para a cama ele simplesmente mandava a sua secretaria bloquear o número, para não ser mais incomodado pela vítima de sua transa sem compromisso.

A sua sala era enorme, havia ali, uma mesa centenária de carvalho negro, uma imponente cadeira de CEO, além de outros móveis e objetos sóbrios de decoração. Ao invés de janela, o local possuía uma parede totalmente feita de vidro blindado que começava do chão e se estendia até ao teto com uma linda vista para o Central Park. O ambiente era tudo o que qualquer pessoa desejava.

Naquele dia, ele estava deveras concentrado, a sua mesa abarrotada de trabalho, mas nada disso impediu que o seu primo Emmett entrasse em seu sua sala, o interrompendo. Emmett era mais que um simples primo, era o seu amigo, confidente e advogado.

–- Acabei de revisar o contrato que você havia me solicitado! - Ele comunica ao primo— Você pode assinar e se eu fosse você cobraria um pouco mais pela propriedade! È um bom terreno e vale praticamente o dobro do que irão pagar.

–- Não tem problema! - Ele disse por fim olhando para o primo sentando a sua frente — O terreno será um péssimo investimento, eu comprei o terreno ao lado e lá será construída uma nova empresa.

–- Você é um cretino! - Emmett diz sorrindo — Vai desvalorizar totalmente o terreno!

–- É isso mesmo! - Ele disse — E sabe o que eu vou fazer depois? Compra o meu próprio terreno por preço de banana!

–- Quem não vai gostar nada disso é Aro Volture! - Emmett frisou.

–- Eu não me importo! Afinal tudo são negócios, não é mesmo? Edward concluiu — Eu não fiquei rico do dia para a noite sendo o pior no que faço! – O homem riu de seu próprio sarcasmo.

Aro Volture era um grande empresário, ele tinha apenas dois filhos, Alex, um joveminconsequente, que tudo o que sabia fazer era gastar o dinheiro do pai e apatricinha mimada Jane Volture, uma linda mulher, com um corpo de demônio, o qual Edward teve o prazer ou seria o desprazer de um dia ter conhecido...

–- Bem, sendo assim, boa sorte! - Emmett ficou de pé — O contrato está revisado e está pronto para que você possa fechar o negócio!

–- Obrigado! - Edward agradeceu — A propósito, será você quem fechará esse negocio em especial...

–- Como?

–- Você irá fechar este maldito contrato com Aro! - Edward simplesmente o comunicou — Eu tenho compromissos inadiáveis hoje e seria impossível ir a esse jantar de logo mais!

–- Edward, eu fiquei de levar Rose para jantar mais tarde!

–- Ótimo, leve-a junto, assim ela será uma excelente distração para Aro!

–- Cuidado! - Emmett o alertou, o advogado odiava quando o primo falava assim de sua esposa!

–- Emmett apenas vá até o bendito restaurante e feche o contrato! Simples assim... - Ele disse sério — Você não precisa ficar até o final, apenas faça com que ele assine essa merda!

–- Ok! - Ele disse vencido — Mas você ficará me devendo uma! - Ele olhou para primo avisando — Eu realmente espero que esse seu compromisso não seja com mulheres, porque se for, será a última vez que você me verá fazendo algo em seu lugar!

Emmett não esperou por uma resposta, ele caminhou a passos largos para fora da sala e saiu deixando o primo sozinho pelo resto do dia.

...

–- Não pai, eu estou bem! - Isabella disse ao telefone para o pai — Apenas cansada, andei a manhã inteirinha a procura de um emprego, além de toda a tarde e boa parte da noite também!

–- Bells você não precisa fica aí! - Ele disse – Sabe muito bem que pode voltar para casa!

–- E conviver no mesmo ambiente que Soraia, não obrigada! - Ela disse resoluta.

Bella não suportava a namorada do pai e depois que Soraia fora despejada da casa dela por não pagar o aluguel, a mulher teve que ir morar com Charlie, era para ser por apenas alguns dias, mas logo se transformou em semanas, meses e agora já estava indo para um ano e Isabella achou melhor cair fora de lá. Ela era formada e tinha graduação. Isabella possuía um Diploma em Licenciatura de Língua Inglesa o qual conseguiu com muita dedicação.

–- Pai eu preciso ganhar o meu próprio sustendo, conseguir a minha total independência financeira! - Ela disse ao pai — Continuar morando com você, não seria o tipo de independência que desejo!

–- Tudo bem! - Ele se conformou — Mas me prometa algo, caso você precise de qualquer coisa, não hesite, me ligue e me peça, ok? Estou falando sério Isabella, você temque me prometer pelo menos isso!

–- Tudo bem! - Ela assentiu — Se isso lhe faz feliz, eu lhe ligarei caso eu precise, eu prometo!

–- Ótimo! Já jantou?

–- Já sim!

–- Está precisando de algo, qualquer coisa, por mínima que seja?

–- Não pai, estou bem, e agora, tudo o que preciso é descansar um pouco! - Ela disse rapidamente — Eu amo você! Ligo amanhã, beijos!

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela desligou o telefone e correu para o banheiro, ela precisava de um banho urgente. O banheiro tinha um piso claro, um pequeno Box de vidro manchado, acoplado a um chuveiro que demorava uma vida, para despejar água quente, contudo, ainda assim, aquele lugar era tudo o que Isabella precisava, naquele momento. Assim que saiu do banho, ela se enrolou em uma toalha, caminhou até o seu computador, ligou o aparelho, pois ela precisava checar o seue-maile ver sehavia chegado alguma proposta de emprego para ela. Isabella havia mandando o seu currículo para várias Escolas, no entanto, até àquele instante nada havia surgido ainda.

Assim que abriu a sua caixa de emails, ela ficara surpresa com um que recebera, ela reconhecera o símbolo que estava ali, imediatamente. Afinal, quem no mundo não conhecia aquele símbolo, pensou ela. Abriu oe-mail, sentindo o coração bater mais forte no peito, a boca estava seca, serámesmo que seria o que ela estava pensando e como isso fora acontecer?

**Prezada Srta. Swan,**

**Gostaria de convocá-la para uma reunião nas Empresas Cullen Empreendimentos.**

**Aqui, a senhorita será informada sobre qual será o teor de nossa proposta de emprego.**

**Atenciosamente,**

**SueDel_**

**Secretaria Executiva das Empresas Cullen Empreendimentos**

Isabella passou uma hora inteirinha, lendo e relendo oe-mail, não se lembravade ter enviado o seu currículo para aquela empresa, muito mesmo de conhecer a Senhora Sue Del, mas ela tinha em mãos uma convocação formal para comparecer aquela empresa e lá ser entrevistada.

Isabella passou mais uma hora rolando na cama de tão ansiosa que estava. Em um anexo acoplado aoe-mail, à morena encontrou instruções maisespecificas, as quais ela deveria seguir, como por exemplo, o horário da entrevista de emprego e tudo o mais que era preciso que ela levasse consigo para a reunião. Já eram duas da manhã, quando a menina conseguiu finalmente dormir.

...

Emmett mataria Edward se soubesse o real motivo de seu primo, amigo e chefe não ter ido à reunião. Oh, ele mataria e castraria o homem, que estava nesse momento deitando em uma cama, fumando um cigarro, após uma bela rodada de sexo bem selvagem. Se alguém o perguntasse o nome da mulher que lhe fazia companhia neste momento, ele não saberia dizer, como nunca lembrava sequer o nome de muitas delas, tão pouco lembrava o rosto das mulheres com quem dormia, porém já elas, jamais se esqueceriam dos momentos passados com ele... Edward já contava trinta anos, ele não era nenhum ingênuo, ele sabia muito bem o poder que tinha o seu doce, porém deveras amargo dinheiro...

Edward esperou a bela loira, ao seu lado, dormir e sorrateiramente saiu da cama, logo se vestiu caindo fora de lá, mas não sem antes deixar um vale de três dias, para um luxuoso SPA de presente para a jovem. Era sempre assim, ele as deixavam dormindo na cama e na mesa de centro providenciava uma pequena recompensa pelo abandono de sua parceira, uma viagem, um passeio por algum lugar excêntrico ou suntuoso, umajoia, dinheiro entre outros mimos, que só alguém, com muitodinheiro, poderia proporcionar. Ele sempre agia desta forma, como um verdadeiro canalha.

Edward chegou a sua casa por volta das quatro da manhã, ele passou no quarto de Angel, que dormia profundamente em sua caminha da Barbie, ele nunca entendeu como a menina gostava tanto de rosa, ela só tinha cinco anos e era viciada naquela cor em todos os seu nuances. Beijou a filha na testa, cuidadosamente para não acordá-la e saiu indo em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Tomou um banho rápido e se jogou na cama, vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer branca.

...

Mau dia, mau dia, mau dia... Era só o que Isabella repetia enquanto corria pelo corredor da recepção da Empresa Cullen, ela estava meia hora atrasada, o seu despertador a deixou na mão e quando conseguiu acordar, ela já estava havia perdido à hora em muito. A morena pegou um crachá na recepção e correu para o elevador. Isabella que estava com alguns fios do seu belo coque caindo, tinha a face vermelha pela corrida inusitada, ela estava ofegante por ter subido vários lances de escada, e claro, a correria a ela imposta também, a jovem vestia uma saia risca de giz e uma camisa branca, tentando parecer o mais profissional possível, Bella ousou calçar sapatos de saltos altos, que por falta de costume, ela temia cair a qualquer momento.

Se alguém, algum dia, dissesse a Isabella que a força do pensamento tem poder, ela diria que a pessoa estava bêbada ou drogada. Mas o seu medo de cair virou realidade, ela tropeçou ao sair do elevador e quando estava indo de cara ao chão, porque a sua pasta contendo os seus documentos, já estava jazia por lá, alguém a segurou pela cintura, evitando que ela de fato caísse se estabanando sem dor nem piedade.

Se antes a sua face estava vermelha pela corrida, agora estava da cor de um tomate maduro, ela não sabia como encarar a pessoa que a salvou de cair.

–- Desculpe-me! - Ela disse antes se virar — Eu tropecei!

–- Você está bem? - A voz rouca e sexy ecoou em seu ouvido.

Isabella se viu na necessidade de olhar, apenas para saber quem era o dono daquela voz que há deixou um pouco mais ofegante.

–- Claro!

Isabella se sentiu uma idiota, mas a palavra já havia saído de sua boca "claro"... Ela pensou seriamente se isso era lá resposta que se desse a alguém... Ainda mais para ele, o homem a sua frente, vestia um terno de grife, que parecia ter sido feito sob medidas para ele, sapatos italiano legítimos, cabelos bagunçadosna cor de cobre e grandes olhos verdes, que mais pareciam esmeraldas. Esse homem, com toda certeza, era o homem mais lindo que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

–- Só tome mais cuidado! - Ele disse sabendo muito bem o feito que causava nas pessoas, principalmente no sexo oposto. — Não estarei por perto o tempo...

Dando uma piscadela para a linda morena, com cara de boba, que estava praticamente babando nele, o homem muito elegante, saiu caminhando na direção oposta a que a jovem iria. Isabella respirou profundamente e viu o bonito exemplar de homem sumir pelo corredor, logo depois, ela finalmente conseguiu se lembrar o que estava fazendo ali, então a jovem caminhou em direção a sua tão esperada entrevista.

...

Sue ficou deveras feliz com o currículo da jovem a sua frente, apesar da pouca idade, a candidata era bem qualificada, mesmo tendo pouca experiência, agora só precisava saber se a menina conseguiria lidar com o que ela tinha para lhe oferecer.

–- Srta. Swan, você foi recomenda por um antigo professor seu! - Sue disse esclarecendo as dúvidas da jovem — A minha proposta para você é simples...

Isabella mantinha os olhos fixos na mulher de idade madura a sua frente, ela era uma senhora bonita, praticamente da idade de seu pai, muito bem vestida e educada, tinha um carisma nato, sem duvida, além de ser muito encantadora também.

–- Se você aceitar esse trabalho, você será a nova tutora da Evangeline Cullen! - Sue lhe comunicou — Ela tem apenas cinco anos e anda apresentando alguns problemas de comportamento travesso na Escola, o pai da criança não tem muito tempo para cuidar disso e a antiga tutora da infante foi embora...

Claro que Sue não contou o fato de que a jovem Clarisse, ex tutora de Evangeline, ter ido embora por ter caído nas garras do papai da menina, Edward não perdoou nem mesmo a tutora de sua filha...

–- Você começaria o seu dia de trabalho às seis da manhã, impreterivelmente, sendo assim, teria que ficar hospedada na casa dos Cullen, tendo folga nos finais de semana. A sua folga teria inicio todas as sextas-feiras a partir das 16h, e você só retornariam a mansão no domingo a noite, para que na segunda-feira pela manhã, você já estivesse a postos. - Sue disse — Você teria que ir deixar e buscar a menina na Escola, lhe ajudar com os deveres de casa e lhe aconselhar quanto ao comportamento inadequado...

Isabella enrugou a testa, não gostou nada de saber que teria que ficar de babá de uma fedelha mimada. Ela não estudara tanto para aquilo.

–- Srta. Swan, você poderá pensar a respeito da nossa proposta, antes de nos dar a sua resposta definitiva, mas o salário que lhe ofereceremos é esse aqui... – Sue mostrou um papel com as somas exatas dos proventos do cargo.

Os olhos de Isabella se arregalaram, era muito dinheiro apenas para cuidar de uma menina, seria mais do que ela ganharia dando aulas em uma Escola Regular. Não era um mau negócio, ela sabia, e por isso aceitaria a proposta de primeira, essa seria uma grande chance para economizar... Ela poderia trabalhar por um tempo e guardaria o dinheiro para fazer o seu mestrado, e no final, poderia conseguir algo bem melhor do que uma simples tutora.

–- Você começa na segunda! - Sue proclamou feliz — Eu pegarei você em sua casa e de lá seguiremos para a mansão dos Cullen

–- O que mais preciso saber? - Isabella perguntou a Sue, pois sabia que toda casa tinha regras, na sua casa, por exemplo, havia regras claras, por que em outras não haveria?

–- Nunca incomode o Sr. Cullen! - Ela disse severa — Todo e qualquer problema deve ser tratado com a Senhora Esme Cullen, ela é a avó da menina e tenta cuidar da neta sem atrapalhar o pai da criança. O Sr. Cullen não passa muito tempo em casa!

Isabella bem previa este fato, afinal por que homens ricos passariam muito tempo em casa, ainda mais para cuidar de uma filha? Era para isso que as esposas deles serviam e as babás também, para educar a criança no lugar dos pais ausentes...

–- O Sr. Cullen gosta de passar o seu tempo livre com a filha e nesses raros momentos, ele não gosta de não ser incomodado! - Ela avisou — E Srta. Swan, fique longe do Sr. Cullen e você conseguirá manter o seu emprego, caia nas garras dele e terá a sua ruína decretada...

–-Sra. Sue, eu sei muito bem como devo proceder! - Ela disse nervosa — Ética é uma das bandeiras que carrego em minha profissão, à senhora pode ficartranquilaquanto a isso!

–- Eu imagino que sim, Srta. Swan. Eu ouvi muitas coisas boas sobre você e o seu brio e caráter foi o que mais me chamou atenção! - Ela articulou — Mas eu sei muito bem quem é o Sr. Edward Cullen, você pode até ter ética profissional, mas duvido que ele tenha tanta ética assim...

Isabella engoliu em seco e sentiu o seu corpo todo tremer com aquele comentário. Seria verdade o que todos dizem por aí sobre Edward Cullen, que ele não passa de conquistador barato?

De uma coisa, Isabella tinha certeza, a de que ela de nada tinha certeza...

**CONTINUA...**

**Comente meninas!**


End file.
